dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Save the World
Save the World (戦いは終った...ありがとう孫悟空, Tatakai wa Owatta... Arigato Son Goku) is the twenty-sixth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninety-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 30, 1993. Its original American air date was December 26, 2000. Summary Gohan and Cell launch their Kamehamehas at each other as the rest of the Z Fighters pull back. Cell quickly gains the upper hand as the two massive beams collide. Realizing that Gohan is unable to push Cell back by himself, Piccolo returns to the battle site and launches a Masenko at Cell, but nothing happens. The rest of the Z Fighters soon join in, aside from Vegeta, who stays back knowing that their efforts will not make a difference. From the Other World, Goku tells Gohan to throw all his remaining ki into the wave, and Gohan gains the advantage for an instant. As the Z Fighters struggle to assist Gohan against Cell, they soon find themselves at the mercy of Cell's power, and they are all forced to fall back. Just as it looks like Cell will win, Vegeta launches a Big Bang Attack at Cell that distracts him long enough for Gohan to release all of his power into the wave. With Goku saying "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!!!!!" to his son, Gohan screams and releases all of his energy at Cell. Cell then screams as he is destroyed by the attack. The energy wave was strong enough to vaporize every cell in Cell's body to prevent regeneration and he is finally destroyed once and for all, the Earth is safe again... for now. Major events *Cell is destroyed by Gohan. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super Perfect Cell *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) & Piccolo & Tien Shinhan & Yamcha & Krillin vs. Super Perfect Cell *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Perfect Cell Techniques Used *Father-Son Kamehameha - Gohan's strongest Kamehameha wave that is assisted by Goku's spirit. Used and won against Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha in an epic energy struggle. *Solar Kamehameha - Super Perfect Cell's most strongest Kamehameha wave, claiming it had enough power to destroy the entire solar system. Was used against Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha, and lost the beam struggle due to the Z-Fighters' interception. *Masenko - A yellow energy beam shot from the hands. Used by Piccolo to attack Super Perfect Cell during the beam struggle, but it had no effect. *Special Beam Cannon - An energy wave that can drill through almost everything and every being. Was used by Piccolo against Super Perfect Cell, but the Biological Android ignored it. *Tri-Beam - An energy wave fired from the hands in a triangular shape. Was used by Tien against Super Perfect Cell, to no effect. *Kamehameha - A blue-colored (yellow in this episode) energy wave fired from the hands in a cup shape. Was used by Yamcha against Super Perfect Cell, to no effect. *Double Tsuihikidan - A homing energy wave used by Krillin against Super Perfect Cell, to no effect. *Big Bang Attack - A powerful energy sphere capable of creating a giant crater. Was used by Vegeta against Super Perfect Cell, providing enough of a distraction for Gohan to completely overpower the Biological Android. Trivia *When Tien and Yamcha quickly charge their energy before taking off to help Gohan, Future Trunks' wound disappears. Gallery Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z